This study will evaluate the pharmacokinetic disposition of currently prescribed antiretroviral agents in pregnant HIV-1 infected women. Determining the disposition characteristic for this specific population can optimize antiretroviral dosing treatment during pregnancy. Appropriate dosing is necessary to minimize adverse effects, slow disease progression, and further reduce the risk for vertical transmission. The GCRC will be utilized for the collection of serial PK samples on study days.